


I Giorni

by FrostyGalaxies



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, but I can hurt them so bad, just hurt no comfort, light gore, maybe? - Freeform, taagnus is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyGalaxies/pseuds/FrostyGalaxies
Summary: Taako, for his part, didn’t seem scared at all. In pain, yes, but he didn’t appear to be scared. That fact alone threw Magnus off kilter more than he’d like to admit. Taako seemed… bored almost, and that was a scary fact too. He laughed dryly at Magnus’ question, it was a bitter thing to hear, but Taako seemed to find the question genuinely funny for some reason.“Of course I’m scared you moron, I’m fucking terrified right now, but… I’m not… afraid. Does that make sense?”
Relationships: Magnus Burnsides/Taako
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	I Giorni

**Author's Note:**

> Title is the name of the song I had on repeat while writing this

“Aren’t you scared?” Magnus asked as he and Taako huddled under the cover of a large rock. Cycle 32, month 12, day… day something. They had stopped keeping track of the days on this plane very quickly when it became apparent that they lasted for nearly 37 hours. The Hunger was here anyway, 37 hour days be damned it was right on time with its normal schedule. Taako had been hit badly when it first showed up, a spike right through his leg, rendering it useless and he was barely capable of movement. Magnus had been with him at the time and helped him to the relative safety of this boulder, but they would never make it back to The Starblaster, not if Magnus was supporting all of Taako’s weight for him.

Taako, for his part, didn’t seem scared at all. In pain, yes, but he didn’t appear to be scared. That fact alone threw Magnus off kilter more than he’d like to admit. Taako seemed… bored almost, and that was a scary fact too. He laughed dryly at Magnus’ question, it was a bitter thing to hear, but Taako seemed to find the question genuinely funny for some reason.

“Of course I’m scared you moron, I’m fucking terrified right now, but… I’m not… afraid. Does that make sense?” The elf managed to say, a slight shudder in his voice. And, the thing was, Magnus did understand what he was saying. As strange as the sentence was, it seemed to make perfect sense somehow. He nodded in response, watching in almost detached anguish as Taako shifted and gasped as a sharp pain shot up his leg. “You can still make it back,” he breathed and Magnus had to take a moment to figure out what he was saying. But then- oh. Oh, absolutely not.

“What? I’m not going to leave you on your own, Taako,” he protested vehemently, “I know what it’s like to die by yourself. I’m not doing that to you.”

Taako blinked at him and then laughed again, this time it didn’t hold the bitterness of before, it just sounded sad. A watery thing that made Magnus’ heart ache. He didn’t like seeing Taako like this, so broken and in pain. But that was their life now. Their seemingly endless brutal life that they didn’t sign up for at all. What good was being functionally immortal if you still died every other year?

“You think I’d leave you?” He asked, the words coming in a strangled choke. Taako didn’t answer, which gave Magnus all the answers he needed. They sat in silence for a moment, listening to the chaos that The Hunger caused just beyond their safe spot.

“S’not like I’m worth keeping around,” barely a whisper, barely audible over the war raging behind them. Magnus wasn’t even sure he was meant to hear it. But he did hear it and he was about to protest that of course he was worth keeping around when Taako spoke again, louder this time. “But, if you stay, you’ll die-” he gasped as a fresh wave of pain laced through him, “you’ll die too.”

Magnus grabbed Taako by the shoulders and turned him so he was facing him straight on. “I am not leaving you. Period. That’s not something that I’m going to let happen ever. I don’t care how much you think you’re deadweight or ‘not worth keeping around’, we don’t keep you around out of obligation, Taako! And not even because The Light forces us to! Believe it or not we actually like you! I know you’re scared to get close to people, and I don’t know why, but we’re not going to leave you. I’m not going to leave you.

You’re one of my best friends, Taako, and friends don’t abandon friends whose legs have been ripped to shit. So, no, I’m not leaving you. I’ll die if i have to but I’m not going to let you stay here alone while you die too.”

Taako smiled meekly at Magnus’ words, and Magnus though he was about to laugh again, but instead he just coughed. It was rough and left him shuddering and gasping for breath and sounded like it hurt a lot. When he pulled his hand back it was speckled with blood.

“Hey,” Taako said, and his voice was quiet… weak… and barely there at all. “When we reform,” he coughed again and magnus moved so he was behind the elf, supporting his weight, “got s’mthing to tell you.” And he had a smile on his face. Why was he smiling? He shouldn’t be smiling, he was dying!

“No, tell me now,” Magnus insisted, voice desperate. He couldn’t let Taako die now, even if he would be back within the hour. But Taako didn’t answer. He just lay in Magnus’ arms, incredibly still. The ghost of a smile still resting on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!💕 I hope you have a good day, and, if you don’t, I hope tomorrow is out of this world! 🚀🌙✨


End file.
